Right As Rain
by Cassandra Cassidy
Summary: Atemu and Bakura have very conflicting opinions about rainy weather... Challenge fic. Bakura x Atemu fluff. Oneshot, AU post series.


_Author's Notes: Wrote this a little while back for ygodrabble over on LiveJournal... site seems to have died, though, so... Posting it here. XD; The theme was "Rain," and as usual, it's Darkshipping (Bakura/Yami (Atemu, here, since this is post-series)). It's so hard to get out of the habit of calling him "Yami"..._

_Warnings: It's kind of AU; supposed to take place after the series, really. Also, I haven't written a YGO fic in a really long time, but I ran this by one of my fellow friends in the fandom and she said my writing didn't seem rusty, so hopefully..._

* * *

**Right As Rain**

* * *

Atemu woke with a start. His eyes flew open and immediately darted a look to the other side of the double bed, only to find that he himself was its only current occupant. Grumbling under his breath, he tossed back the covers and climbed out of bed, bare feet silent on the cream-colored carpet.

It was raining, and he could hear it splashing against the roof of the top-floor apartment. His eyes flickered back to the now-empty bed for just a moment before they settled on the door to the balcony. There was a dark figure visible through the wet glass, and Atemu's brow furrowed as he made his way toward it.

Sliding the door open, Atemu flinched as a wave of chilled air flooded into the bedroom.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" he addressed the figure, his voice half-drowned out by the noise of the rain. The figure's t-shirt-clad shoulders moved up and then down again.

"I like it," came the barely-audible reply.

"Like what?" Atemu inquired, shivering in the doorway. "Freezing to death? Come on, Bakura; just come back to bed."

"I didn't intend to wake you," Bakura murmured, ignoring the question, then added gruffly, "Go ahead back to sleep; I'll be in in a little while."

Atemu sighed and, against his better judgment, ventured out into the cold, shutting the door behind him to keep the room warm.

"Like hell you will," he said, moving to stand beside the taller man. "You'll be out here all night if I let you."

"So?" Bakura shrugged again, not turning to look at him.

"So," Atemu said thinly, "I don't want to listen to you whine when you get sick."

"I don't whine."

Atemu arched an eyebrow, but didn't comment further.

He stood there in impatient silence for several moments, mentally cursing each drop of frigid water as it pummeled his head. A chill ran through him, and he decided that he was only going to wait one minute longer, and then he'd go back to bed with or without Bakura. Gods, he hated the cold…

He nearly jumped out of his skin as a warm arm snaked around his waist, pulling him closer to its owner. Atemu frowned, but leaned into Bakura's side without complaint.

"I told you, you don't have to stay out here with me," Bakura said.

"You still haven't told me why you enjoy standing in the rain in the middle of the night," Atemu pressed. He got the feeling that he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep again unless he could coax the other back inside. He felt Bakura sigh beside him.

"I used to do this back home," he finally relented, the irritation in his voice evident. Bakura didn't like to talk about Egypt very often. He'd made it quite clear that as far as he was concerned, now that their battle was over and everything had been resolved, that they ought to forget the whole thing and focus on rebuilding the new lives they'd been granted.

It was with this in mind that Atemu ventured his next comment, wondering how far Bakura would let him pry.

"It hardly ever rained in Egypt."

"That's why it was special."

Atemu fidgeted.

"But it was a lot warmer," he pointed out.

"This is as close as it gets," Bakura snapped.

The arm around Atemu tightened briefly, and he fell silent, not wanting to anger the other. But to his faint surprise, Bakura spoke up again of his own accord, his voice quieter this time.

"It's just…"

Atemu craned his neck upwards to look at him, immediately regretting it as the rain fell mutinously into his eyes.

"…It's just… _calming_."

Atemu failed to see how that was possible, but he nodded his head in acknowledgment before leaning it drowsily against Bakura's shoulder. He heard Bakura scoff quietly, before he was suddenly swept up off the ground, Bakura cradling him against his chest as he made for the door.

"Now I'll have to throw the sheets in the dryer in the morning," Atemu complained sullenly around a yawn.

"You didn't have to come outside."

"Yes I did," he responded, and Bakura dropped the argument.

Still soaked but too tired to get changed, Atemu let Bakura set him on the bed before the other climbed back under the covers himself. He maneuvered his way closer and curled against Bakura's side. Bakura grunted, but begrudgingly draped his arm over the smaller man.

They fell asleep to the sound of the rain.


End file.
